Peter on the Couch
Peter on the Couch is the 6th episode of Season 8, and is episode 177th of the full 210 episodes for the entire series. Episode Information *'Episode Title:' Peter on the Couch *'Episode Number:' Season 8, Episode 6 (#177 of 210) *'Air Date:' November 3, 2003 *'Episode description (from DVD):' "The Barones need a new stove." *'Cast:' **Ray Romano as Ray Barone **Patricia Heaton as Debra Barone **Brad Garrett as Robert Barone **Doris Roberts as Marie Barone **Peter Boyle as Frank Barone **Madylin Sweeten as Ally Barone **Sawyer Sweeten as Geoffrey Barone **Sullivan Sweeten as Michael Barone *'Crew:' **Gary Halvorson - Director **Steven James Meyer - Writer *'Followed by:' "Liars" Synopsis Ray and Amy's brother Peter help Robert move a couch into their new apartment. Peter took the bus all the way from Pennsylvania to help. Amy and Robert invite Ray to stay, but he quickly leaves leaving Robert and Amy alone with Peter. Two days later, Robert enters the kitchen to find that Peter is still staying on their couch. As Amy and Robert eat the breakfast Peter prepared, Robert tells Amy that Peter needs to leave, which causes Amy to begin crying. She agrees that Peter is annoying, but she can't make him leave because he's her brother. Peter enters and reveals that he called his parents and told them he's staying in New York. Later, Ray and Debra arrive to go to the movies with Robert and Amy, but Peter overhears and wants to go with them. Robert objects, but the rest feel too bad to say no to him. Robert and Peter get into an argument, and Peter announces he's going back to Pennsylvania. Debra offers to let him stay at their house, but Ray objects. She tells him that either Peter stays or Ray has to drive him to Pennsylvania, so Ray drives Peter home. As Ray and Peter arrive in Pennsylvania, they are greeted by Pat MacDougall. Hank enters and accidentally reveals that they are redesigning Peter's room into a prayer and Bible study room. Peter looks for his cat Miss Puss, but Hank reveals that she is outside despite being an inside cat. Peter tells his parents that they are "the worst parents in the world" and has Ray drive him back to New York with Miss Puss. Back at Ray's house, the Barones make jokes about Peter for living at home, which offends Robert. Robert finds Peter in the kitchen and they finally bond over being older brothers who never left home. Peter denies Debra's offer to stay at their house, revealing that Robert has asked him to come back to their apartment. Robert tells the family that his old apartment is still vacant, and Peter is going to go rent it in the morning. Running Gags After Ray plays Peter's harmonica, Debra asks if he washed it first. Ray runs to rinse his mouth, causing Debra to call him "Idiot". Trivia Peter says "these are my blueprints to the Batcave," referring to the secret lair underneath Wayne Manor in various Batman media. Quotes *ROBERT: Amy, about Peter Yeah, I noticed his underwear hanging on the doorknob. Which reminds me, if you go out today, pick up a new doorknob. *PETER: Nobody judges you on the floor of the bus station. Category:Season 8